


Manhattan is pretty nice

by ihatesupermanshair



Category: Oceans Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Implied sexy times, Kissing, Linus no kid anymore dudes, M/M, Manhattan, Rusty a player, Shady haha, but seriously its just implied don't get ya dicks hard, it’s pretty bittersweet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatesupermanshair/pseuds/ihatesupermanshair
Summary: Linus didn’t really know what he was doing here. And when he took a look at Rusty’s shinny purple suit, he’d guess that neither did he.
Relationships: Linus Caldwell/Rusty Ryan
Kudos: 13





	Manhattan is pretty nice

Linus knew he was in trouble. But he didn’t really care anymore. Another drag of his cigarette couldn’t hurt. Linus wasn’t going to live that long anyways. A husky voice coming from behind made him smirk. 

“Mind if I join you?”

He knew what Rusty were doing, but that shouldn’t ruin his perfectly nice evening. The moon was shinning beautifully, and, well the moon was pretty. That was about how nice the evening was. Linus’ cigarette was pretty nice too, but aside from that, the evening was pretty much just filled with cheap hookers wandering the shady streets of Manhattan. Linus didn’t really know what he was doing here. And when he took a look at Rusty’s shinny purple suit, he’d guess that neither did he. 

“Sure,” Linus handed him a cigarette but Rusty passed. He smiled to him though.

“It’s a nice place, Manhattan, isn’t it?”

He had to be joking, Linus thought, as they watched a stripper leave the back entrance of a club to pee besides a rat corpse. He looked up at Rusty. He had grown out his hair since last time Linus saw him. It looked really nice. 

“Yea yea, I guess, what are you doing here?” 

Linus finished his cigarette and threw it on the ground. He stepped on it twice and began walking. 

“Just visiting.” 

Sure, Linus thought to himself. “Just visiting” the exact seven clubs as him. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

Linus exhaled hard trough his nose. Rusty definitely knew he smoked. 

“So I’m guessing the pack someone left at my hotel room wasn’t from you?”

Rusty grinned. He didn’t say anything though. Linus smiled. It was nice. They walked in silence until they stopped at Linus hotel. 

“Well I better get going anyways,” Rusty looked down the street. Linus knew it was a mistake but he opened his mouth anyways. 

“Or you could come in?”

Rusty grinned. 

“Sure.” 

Linus kissed Rusty that evening and he regretted nothing. Not even the next morning when he woke up alone. Not even the next time they saw each other and pretended as if nothing happened. It was better this way. He was sure of it. 

And when he thought back upon Manhattan, years later, it was pretty nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry
> 
> Or not?? I’m not really ‘cause i wanted to write about these two, so eh
> 
> I hoped ya enjoyed
> 
> But I’m seriously sorry for the cheesy ending though


End file.
